Goku (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Property Of Nikon23 Goku 'is A fictional Character in the Dragon Universe created by Akira Toriyama and is the main protagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. he was traned by various martial artists including Master Roshi, Korin,Mr. Popo, Kami, King Kai, And many others. Destruction Of The Saiyans: born on the Planet Vegeta, our hero begin his life as the Saiyan infant "Kakarot". at birth he was class as A Low Class Warrior. he is the second Son of Bardock and Seta, and younger Brother to Raditz. he is also the second Grand son of Rasen. Bardock: The Father Of Goku: Before Planet Vegeta's Destruction, the second son of Bardock was sent to Earth in order to conquer the planet for the world trade organization. however he crash lands onto the planet and is found and named "Goku" by Grandpa Gohan. Pre-Dragon Ball 'New Age Saga: At first, he was A extremely violent and ill tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down A ravine and suffered head trauma that sent him into A coma and nearly killed him. after he recovers, Goku becomes A very nice boy. Gohan trains him Martial Arts such as the Jan Ken Technique, and gives him the Power Pole. he is seemly normal except for his ignorance of the world (which is demonstrated numerous time often in humorous ways). But Gohan has made him aware about such things as the cities outside Mt. Pouaz. from the Age of 9, he developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as A baby leaving him for Gohan to discover. One Night, Gohan witness Goku's full moon transformation and told him to never go out when there's A full moon. another night Goku kills his Grand Father by acident after transforming into A Great Ape, having no memory of it. for 2 years, Goku believed his Grand Father soul was imprision in the 4 Star Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball 'Emperor Pilaf Saga Through Touranment Saga:' Goku is introduced in the Dragon Ball Magna and Anime at the Age of 11, as A young boy living in obscurity in Mt. Poauz. in the 749 Age, he accompanies A teenage girl named Bulma, on her serch for the Mystical Dragon Balls. During the Search Goku encounters Oolong "The Terrible", Yamcha "The Desert Bandit", Puar, Ox King and Chichi, who he agrees to marry thinking marriage was some type of food. he also meets Master Roshi, after saving Turtle, and is given A Dragon Ball and The Flying Nimbus. his first major villan he is the devious Emperor Pilaf and his Gang. after stopping Pilaf from making his wish to Shenron, The Eternal Dragon, Goku and his friends are trapped inside Pilaf's Castle until he transforms intoA Great Ape, after looking at A Full Moon and destroys everything in site. After Goku's tail is removed, he reverts back to normal and has no memory of the inccident. soon after Goku goes to Kame House to train under Master Roshi along with rival turned friend, Krillin, after finding him a maid that happens to be Launch. after traing was complete in the 750 Age, Goku competed in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. in the Quarter Finals, Goku wins by default toGiran, after his tail regrows. in the Semi Finals, Goku defeats Nam, and in the Grand Finals Goku battles A disguised Master Roshi (Jackie Chun), and transforms into A Great Ape until the moon is destroyed by A Kamehameha. Goku loses and ends up in second place. 'Red Ribbon Army Saga Through Commander Red Saga:' afterwards Goku sets out in search for his late Grand Father's Dragon Balls. a struggle for the Dragon Balls is faught between Goku, Pilaf and The Red Ribbon Army.also in this struggle goku meets and befriends many people including Suno, Android #8 (Who he nicknames Eighter), Arale, Bora and his Son, Upa. after Bora is killed by Mercenary Tao (A Hired Assssin sent by the Red Ribbon Army), Gouk is easily defeated and is forced to clime Korin Tower to recieve Training from Korin. After Defeating Mercenary Tao, Goku single handly defeats the entire Red Ribbon Army. 'Fortune Teller Baba Saga Through Tien Shinhan Saga:' With Upa's father sill dead due to Mercenary Tao killing him, Goku battles Fortune Teller Baba's warriors to learn the location of the final Dragon Ball, in order wish Bora back to life. he also fights and sees his dead Grand Father, Gohan during this ordeal. After obtaining the Dagon Ball from Pilaf, Goku summons Shenron and resurrect Bora. For 3 years, Goku trains around the world and face fighters such as Terror and Plague, Rising Dragon, Sky Dragon and manying others. Goku also defeats King of Demon Land, Sula during his mission to recuse a King's Daughter. he also meets Tien Shinhan and Chaiotzu. during the 753 Age, Goku retunrs to Papaya Island and competes in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament.in the Preliminaires, he defeats King Chappa, A former World Martial Arts Champion. in the Quarter Finals, Goku defeats Pompa, and in the Semi Finals he defeats his best friend Krillin, but loses to Tien in the Grand Finals. Tien and Chaiotzu also become allies, after their difference are settle. 'King Piccolo Saga Through Piccolo Jr. Saga': After Pilaf sets free King Piccolo from the Denshi Jar, he was imprisioned in, Krillin is assassinated by Tambourine for Goku's Dragon Ball. Goku sets out for revenge but is easily defeated due to not having any rest from the closure of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. After meeting Yajirobe, Goku defeats Tambourine but is nearly killed by King Piccolo. after recieving the Ultra Devine Water, Goku's Hidden Potential is slightly awaken, making him strong enough to defeat King Piccolo once and for all. After King Piccolo's defeat. Goku trains for 3 years on Kami 's Lookout, after meeting Mr. Popo and Kami, and learning of his and King Piccolo's origin, and of King Piccolo's reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament take place in the 756 Age. In the Preliminaries, Goku defeatsd King Chappa, A Second Time. in the Quarter Finals, Goku defeats Chichi (who he didn't remember at first), and promise to keep his word, and marries her after the tournament is over. in the Semi Finals, Goku defeats Tien. and in the Grand finals Goku defeats Piccolo, thus saving the World, and becoming A World Martial Arts Champion for the first time. After the Tournament, Fire Mountain burst back into flames trapping the Ox King in the castle with Chichi's wedding dress. Goku and Chichi embark on various mission to exstinquish. this leads them Earth's Check In Station, where Grandpa Gohan is now A body Guard for Annin, the guardian of the Furnance of Eight Divinition After puting out the flames around the castle after fixing A hole in the Furnace, Goku marries Chichi, ending the Dragon Ball Series. In the 757 Age, Goku and Chichi's first child is born, and named Gohan, after his deceased Adoptive Grand Father. Dragon Ball Z Dead Zone: in the Early 760 Age, Garlic Jr., son of Garlic kidnaps Gohan, gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for imortality. After defeating Garlic Jr's minions, he forms A alliance with Piccolo and battle Garlic Jr. Goku's son, Gohan shockingly manages to trap Garlic Jr. in the dead zone saving the world. 'Vegeta Saga Through Frieza Saga:' in the 761 Age, 5 years has now pass, and Goku meets his older brother, Raditz, and learns that he is A alien known as Asaiyan that was sent to Earth as A baby to conquer the planet but his memory was scramble from scarificing hisself in order for Piccolo to Kill raditz with A Special Beam Cannon. while in Other World, Goku travels Snake Way to train with King Kai, in order to prepare for the battle against Nappa and Vegeta within A year's time. After being revived in the 762 Age, Goku arrives too late for most of the Z Fighters are dead except Krillin and Gohan. Goku defeats Nappa, and then battles Vegeta. After the battle against Vegeta, Goku is hospitalized due to his injuries from the battle. Afterwards while Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan journey to Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Yamcha, Chaiotzu, Tien, Kami and Piccolo. Goku is told by Master Roshi, that A struggle for the Namekian Dragon Balls is taken place between them, Vegeta, and A powerful tyrant known as Frieza. After being healed by A Senzu Bean from Yajirobe, Goku uses his reconstructed Spaceship (Thanks to Dr. Briefs) to journey to Namek, while training under 100X Gravity. once on Namek he defeats Racoome and Burter, and battles Captain Ginyu only to have his body stolen. after regaining his body he heals inside a Rejuvenation Tank until he makes a full recovery. soon after he battles Frieza who is now in his Final Form. after Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin buy Goku some time to create a Large Spirit Bomb, Goku uses it in atempt to destroy the tyrant once and for all. However Frieza manages to survive the attack and injuries Piccolo and Murders Krillin. this causes Goku to go into a Rage and Become A Super Saiyan for the first time. after defeating Frieza , Goku uses a Ginyu force space pod to escape Planet Namek's destruction. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga:' A year later, Goku returns to Earth, and learns of the Androids created by Dr. Gero (A fromer member of the Red Ribbon Army), that would appear in three years's time and kill all of the Z Fighters from a mysterious boy named Trunks from the future. also Goku learns that he would die from A Heart Virus before the Androids Appea. Trunks gives him A cure for the virus just before he returns to his future. for three years Goku tarins with Piccolo and his son, Gohan to prepare for the Androids. After 3 years passed, The Androids appear in South city, and the Zfighters unite to battle this threat. While Goku battles Android #19 in his Super Saiyan State, he begins to Suffer from the Heart virus, and is forced to retreat from the battle until he get well again. After becoming well from the cure,Goku nlearns of the situation with the Androids and Cell. with his mind set on trying to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan, he and Gohan begin their training in the Hyper bolical Time Chamber, after Vegeta and Future Trunks's Departure from the Chamber. After exiting the Chamber with his Son, he learns of Cell ascension to his Perfect Form, and awaits for the Cell Games to begin with his family for 10 Days. with Piccolo and Kami now fused into one being, Goku journey to King Kai's Planet, to Locate New Namek using his Instant Transmission, and bring Dende to earth, to become the new Guardian of Earth and create a new set of Dragon Balls. at the Cell Games, Goku reveals his Full Power Super Saiyan State, and battles Cell, until he relizes he isd no match for the android. shockinly afterwards he allows Gohan to take his place in the battle. After Cell atempts to blow up Earth, Goku scarifices his self again and uses Instant Transmission to transport Cell to King Kai's planet where he explodes and kills Goku,King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. after learning Cell has survived and returned to earth, Goku coaches Gohan into defeating Cell with A Kamehameha. soon afterwards Goku decides to stay in Other world passing on Gohan as his Successor. 'Cooler's Revenge:' during the 3 years of training to prepare for the Androids, Cooler, Frieza's Older Brother, and his Armored Squadatron arrive on Earth to seek Revenge and to reclaim his peples's honor. after along faught battle, Goku goes Super Saiyan and manages to blast Cooler, with A Kamehameha along with his Final Attack into the Sun. 'Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan:' during the wait for the Cell Games to begin, Goku and his Friends are warned by King Kai of the Legendary Super Saiyan causing havoc in the south galaxy. after discovering that the Saiyan, Broly is that Legendary Super Saiyan, a Battle is faught on the New Planet Vegeta (which is soon to be destroyed a Comet). cvafter gathering energy from Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Vegeta, Goku manages to summon up enough strength to defeat Broly, just before the planet explodes. 'Bojack Unbound:' Shorty after Cell's defeat on Earth, Goku observes A Intergalactick Martial Arts Tournament taken place on Earth while in Other World. soon after Goku learns of Bojack and his minions threatens to take over the world for their own. they were set free when Cell blew up King Kai's Planet. Before Bojack could kill Gohan, Goku returns to Earth for A split second to save him, and coaches Gohan into defeating Bojack and his Minions. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga:' while in Other World, Goku participate in the Other World Tournament, and makes it all the way to the finals against Pikkon, the West Kai's most storngest Fighter. it ends in A draw. for the 7 years to followed, Goku has continued his training. After learning of A Upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth, Goku is allowed to return to Earth for one day to compete. on the day of the 25th World Martial arts Tournament he appears with Fortune Teller Baba he is greeted by his family and friends and is introduce to his second son, Goten. after learning of the Supremee Kai and Kibito, they learn of the wizard Babidi tryin to revive th Mighty Monster, Majin Buu. after defeting Yakon, Goku is forced to battle Vegeta, who is now unser Babidi's spell. this is also the bfirst time Goku uses his Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. after being knocked out by Vegeta, Goku awakes and learns of Vegeta and Gohan's death at the hands of Majin Buu. after deciding to teach the Fusion Technique to Trunks and Goten, Goku stalls Majin Buu for a Short moment in his newly discovered Super Saiyan 3 Transformation, while Trunks returns to West City to get the dragon radar. after returning to the Other World, Goku learns that Gohan is alive on the world of the Kais. after the battle with Super Buu intensiflys Goku is given a new life by the Elder Supreme Kai, and returns to Earth to fuse with Gohan pernamently with the Potaras. after Super buu absorbs gohan, Vegeta is allowed to hlep in the battle on Earth from the Other world, and fuses with Goku, to create Vegito. after being absorbed by Super Buu, Vegito splits back into Goku and Vegeta. after recusing Piccolo, Gohan, Tunks, and Goten from inside buu's body, Super Buu reverts back into his original pure form, Kid Buu. After Kid Buu destroys the Earth, the final battle takes place on the world of the kais. after defeating Kid Buu with A Super Spirit Bomb, the universe is restored back to peace. 10 years later, Goku is now A grandfather to Gohan and Videl's Daughter, Pan. at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku battles the Reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub, and later decides to train him to uphold the peace. thus ending the Dragon Ball Z series. 'Wrath Of The Dragon:' A few months after defeating Kid Buu, Goku and Friends summmon Shenron to release the hero Tapiion from a Mystical music Box. after revealing the story of the monster Hirudegarn, Goku and friends soon partake in a battle against the tyrant. Goku manages to defeat him as Super Saiyan 3 using A Super Dragon Fist. 'Yo! Son Goku And Friends Return:' 2 years after Kid Buu's defeat,Goku is now a Radish farmer, and has been invited to a banquet to celebrate Hercule's Newly builted Hotel. Goku and friends meets Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble, who has come to Earth to gain help against abo and kado. aftering the fused from of Ado and Kado, Aka gets out of hand Goku steps in and easily defeats him with one punch. Dragon Ball GT 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Through Baby Saga:' During the Start Of Dragon Ball GT, 7 years later in the 789 age, Goku and Uub have completed thier training, in the Hyper Bolic Time chamber, and Goku is wished back into a child by the mysterious Black Star Dragon Balls now scateered into outer space. after journeying into space along with Trunks and Pan (who snuck aboard the ship, while Goten was on the phone), thet fcae many new encounter includin lord Don Kee and his army on Planet Imecka, Zoonama on Planet Gelpo, the Para Para Brothers and the Luud Order led by Dolltaki. they laso befriend the Machine Mutant, Giru, who is now the Dragon Radar. after arriving on Planet M2, he battles the Sigma Force, General Rilldo, Dr. Myuu, and his greatest creation, Baby. after finishing up the grand search ofr the Dragon Balls, Goku and friends return to Earth only to learn that Baby has survied and inhabit the entire popullation and has taken control of Vegeta's body. after almost being nerly killed. Goku's tail is restored by the Elder Supreme Kai. after becoming A Golden Great Ape, he eventually ascends into A Super Saiiyan 4, proves to be too much for Super Baby Vegeta 2, until the tuffle brainwashed Bulma helps him become a Golden Great Ape with the Bulits Wave Ampiflier. after recieving energy from Pan, and the revied Gohan, Trunks and Goten, Goku becomes strong enough to defeat Baby. after baby trys to flee from Vegeta's body, goku blast him with A 10X Kamehameha into the sun, destroying him completely. After the Earth is destroyed by the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Porunga is summon to restore the Earth and it's people, and peace is restored. 'Super Android 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' Ayear later in the 790 Age, Goku particaptes in the Junior Division of the 30th World Martial Arts Torunament only to shockly lose to A small fry boy named mugly, dued to geting distracted by Vegeta. A few months later a prtal between Hell and Earth is opened up by A New Android #17, and the original Android #17 who is now brainwashed. after being trapped in Hell, Goku battles Frieza and Cell once again. with the help of Piccolo and Dende, he escape hell and returns to Earth to battle the newly fused super Android #17. with the hlep of Android #18 he manages to defeat him. after the Shadow Dragons are released on to thec Earth dues to the overusage of the Dragon Balls, Goku and Pan battle the 7 Dragons one by one until they face the strongest Dragon of all, Syn Shenron, after his powers are revived by Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, Goku nearly kills Syn Shenron unti he absorbs the other six Dragon Balls to become Omega Shenron. after Vegeta ascends into A Super Saiyan 4, they fuse to create Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4. unable finish the battle they defuse within less than 10 minutes. with all of his might Goku forms A Universal Powered Spirit Bomb strong enough to destroy Omega Shenron. shortyl afterwards Goku leaves with Shenron and the Dragon Balls, biding farewell to his family and friends, and promising Piccolo that he'll one day get him out of hell. 'A Hero's Legacy:' 100 years later, Goku meets his Great Great Grand Son, Goku Jr., and gives him guidance and courage. during the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT, Goku can be seen observing Goku Jr's match against a Desecendant of Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. 'King Proton:' after the battle with Super Android #17, Goku and friends begin to search for the Dragon Balls, but King Proton and minions arrive on Earth searching for the Dragon balls as well. Goku and his Friends eventually defeats this threat in the end. this occurs before the Shadow Dragon Saga begins. Dragon Ball SF 'Generation Saga Through 32nd Touranment Saga:' 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga:' 'Dr. Yale Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' '35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga:' 'Ark Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga:' Dragon Ball GF Non Canon Films: (Goku also appears in these films) Curse Of The Red Blooded Rubies: Sleeping Princess In Devil's Castle: Mystical Adventure: The Path To Power: The World's Strongest: Lord Slug: The Return Of Cooler: Super Android 13: The Plan To Enradicate The Saiyans: Broly: Second Coming: Bio Broly: Fusion Reborn Broly Second Coming: Techniques And Power Ups: Jan Ken Attack: '''Also known as Rock, Scissors "n" Papeer. it was created by Master Roshi. Goku learned it from Grandpa Gohan. An attack in which Goku delivers either a Strong punch, A poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. '''Power Pole: A magical staff that can extend to very long lengths. Nimbus Cloud: '''A magical cloud that allows pure heart beings to use it as a means of transportation. '''Kamehameha: '''also known as Turtle Destruciton Wave. it is Goku's signature attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned ithis technique after wintessing Roshi use it tio exstinguish the fire on Fire Monutain. '''After Image: Transformations: 'Great Ape:' As A child, Goku is ablt transform into A Giant Ape under the light of A Full Moon, however only if he has his Saiyan Tail. while in this form he has no reason and becomes A wild violent beast. it first appears in Dragon Ball. 'Kid Form:' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's body is reduced back into A child by the powers of the Black Star Dragon Balls. with this problem he is unable to control the Instant Transmission Technique. 'False Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Movie #4 "Lord Slug", Goku goes into a rage of not being strong enough to protect the Earth from Lord Slug's invasion, and awaken this form of Super Saiyan. in this form he becomes wild and violent it's a form of A not fully awaken Super aiyan Transformation. it is simlilar to Kaio Ken. 'Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, after witnessing Krillin's death, Goku awakens into A rage and transforms into A Super Saiyan in the battle against Frieza in his Final Form. in this form his strength increases 50 times greater. 'Super Saiyan (Kid):' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku is still able to easily transform into A Super Saiyan even as child, however he still cant' use the Instant Transmission Technique. 'Ascended Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, while training in the Hyper bolical Time Chamber, Goku reaches this form of Super Saiyan through A forced Transformation. however dued to it's setbacks in speed, he never uses ithe form in battle. it is also known as Super Goku, or Super Saiyan Stage 2. 'Ultra Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku also reaches this form of Super Saiyan, while training in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. he also never uses this form in battle dued to A even increasing drop in speed. it is also known as Super Goku 2, or Super Saiyan Stage 3. 'Full Power Super Saiyan:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku manges to reach this form of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, causing the form to become natural and becoming able to transform into a Super Saiyan at free will. 'Super Saiyan 2:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku manages to Reach this form of Super Saiyan during his training in the Other World for 7 years. it was first used against Vegeta, who was under Babidi's spell at the time. 'Super Saiyan 2 (Kid):' In Dragon Ball GT, It is briefly seen when Goku is bypassing it to transform into A Super Saiyna 3. 'Super Saiyan 3:' In Dragon Ball Z, Goku also manages to reach this form of Super Saiyan, while training in the Other World for 7 years, it was first used against Majin Buu. 'Super Saiyan 3 (Kid):' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's time to maintain the Super Saiyan 3 Transformation was reduced due to his child hood body. aftewr the Elder Supreme Kai restores his Tail, the transformation becomes possible to maintain longer. 'Golden Great Ape:' In Dragon Ball GT, after becoming A Great Ape, Goku transforms into A Golden Great Ape, and loses his reason and becomes wils and out of control. after witnessing Pan's tears his reason returns. 'Super Saiyan 4:' In Dragon Ball GT, after gaining control over the Golden Great Ape State, Goku transforms into A Super Ape Hybird transformation known as A Super Saiyan 4. in this form his adult hood body is restored and he can also once again use the Instant Transmission. his personality becomes wild and compsure. 'Golden Great Ape 2:' In Dragon Ball SF, after witness the deaths of Gohan, Goten and Pan at the hands of Cobra in his Final Form, Goku goes into a blinding rage and looks at A full moon and transforms into his form of a Golden Great Ape. in this form he also loses his reason and becomes a violent beast. 'Super Saiyan 5:' In Dragon Ball SF, after gaining back control in the Goolden Great Ape 2 State, Goku ascends and transforms into A Super Saiyan 5, another Saiyan Ape hybird Transformation. his personality is similar to his Super Saiyan state. 'Super Saiyan 6:' In Dragon Ball GF, after being defeated by Xicor, Goku returns to the World of Grand Masters, and somehow finds A way use all of his energy to Transform into A Super Saiyan 6, similar how he ascended into A Super Saiyan 3. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF